


插花

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 猫男，bl，3p，第一人称预警：嫖娼，双龙，道具使用，猫魅是人口拐卖受害者
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	插花

我第一次来“这类地方”，难免有些惴惴不安。环境比我想象的要好多了，以前总是听闻做皮肉生意的地方都灯红酒绿的，这里倒显得正经，浅色的木质装修和彬彬有礼的侍者让我感觉像来到了望海楼分店，我几乎觉得我只是被带着来泡个温泉的。表哥倒是熟捻，大概已经是常客，他把钱袋扔上前台，便开口点人：“要上次那个。”  
那接待的服务生眼珠转了转，大概就想了起来。他看一眼我，露出了然的神情，有些为难地与表哥说：“您也知道，那孩子才来不久，怕是受不来这样玩……”我听着一愣，一下联想到表哥收藏的许多画本，顿时躁得脸上发热。  
表哥浑不在意，他再次抛出金币，掷在台上。这下服务员立刻堆上铜臭味的笑容，主动带路把我们引进了包间。一拉开那扇门，扑面而来就是极旺的暖意和香味，把身上冷意一下驱走了，诱着人脱下大衣换上轻薄的浴衣来。地暖烧得很热，给昏黄的灯光都添了温度，香炉一阵一阵地飘着烟，榻榻米摩挲着脚心，舒服得很。这里处处都精修过，由里到外透着一股子远东的风雅气息，甚至比我宿过的许多酒楼都要漂亮，房间里还插了数十来枝鲜嫩的粉色樱花，一摸竟然不是仿真的假花，花瓣片片娇柔，一掐就留下带着汁水的指甲印子，也不知这天寒地冻的是怎么养出来的。  
这包间还带着间庭院。我拉开纸门，一阵湿气混在冷风中打在我脸上，水汽的味道润得我精神一振。那露天温泉冒着雾气，在月光下晃着盈盈的光。侍者恭敬地邀我们先去温泉放松一番：“那孩子准备一会就会来伺候的。”表哥摆了摆手，率先除了衣物趟进了池子中。我左右都想不到是怎样的“孩子”，口干舌燥地学着表哥坐到了池子里去。这温泉烫得恰到好处，挖得不深不浅，坐下刚好没到胸口，不一会就把我熨得迷糊起来，整个人都要飘起来似的。我们扯了两句，便不再说话，一齐对着黄金港的黑夜出神，我虽然忐忑，却也内心痒痒，但表哥并不急切，我就也耐着性子等待着。  
当我都快忘记这家店是做什么生意的时候，身后的那扇纸门再度被拉开了。我连忙回头一看，那是一位披着羽织的黑发猫魅，他正跪在地上，把纸门重新拉上，柔软的尾巴旁搁着盛着食物酒水的拖板。我大失所望，以为是另一位侍者，刚想把头扭过去，就见到那只猫魅捧起托盘，直起身向我们走来。即使光线晦暗，我也依旧看清了那白净光滑的大腿：这只猫魅居然真的只穿了一件外袍。宽大的袍子衣襟大开，直接把他鲜嫩的肉体修饰成了可口的佳肴。  
我呆住了，但呆滞并不妨碍我看他，我的眼睛从他的锁骨下移到胸口，再看到那随着走动摇晃的秀气性器……操，太刺激了。我不由得倒吸一口气，左手按着胯下开始不安分的玩意，默不作声地往池里缩了一下。  
我的反应让表哥半是好笑半是鄙视地扫了一眼。猫魅看见是两个人，脸上闪过一丝惊愕，但又很快垂下眼去。他慢步走来，温顺地半跪在池边，他在我和表哥之间，一边低声说着感谢指名的问候语，一边将托盘放在水面上漂浮。猫魅跪下时腿部挤压出的柔软线条让我看得眼睛发直，哪里有心思再去拿托盘上的东西来吃。他注意到我的视线，有些不自在地将手放在腿根处，有意无意遮住了自己的性器。我转而去看他被冷风刺激得立起的乳头，粉嫩得像是我在房间里看过的花瓣一般，大概是太冷了，猫魅的身子时不时就轻抖一下。  
表哥倒是有闲心去看托盘里的东西：“牛乳？”他顺便拿起一个杯子，常了一口，意兴阑珊地放在池边，“我还以为是酒呢。”  
猫魅在表哥动作弄出的水声里轻抖着，连他说话声里都带着柔软的颤音：“是店里的新品，草原的优质羊乳，吩咐特意给您……啊！”  
表哥才没耐心听他多说，他一把抓住了猫魅的手腕，将他扯进了这池温泉里。猫魅溅起了好大的水花，尽数拍在我脸上。风吹得我脸上发冷，脑子更加清醒起来，一股热流止不住地往下身冲去：我知道，这就要开始了。  
猫魅被拉进水里，很是慌乱地扑腾了两下才站稳，他立得很直，衣衫尽数湿透了，黏着他身上的曲线透出肉色来。表哥把他拉向自己，他挪动步子来到表哥身前，表哥的脸刚好对着他的胯部。猫魅的耳朵抖着，他看上去为自己被人在性器上喷气感到羞耻，却迟迟不愿蹲下身来将自己与客人一起浸没在温泉里。这一副天然勾着人的表现，饶是我也看出来他的确是个新手了。  
“哎呀，还怕水么？”表哥笑着亲了亲他的性器，那根性器处理得非常干净，没有半点耻毛，猫魅的囊袋和肉棒都被看得一清二楚，“他们把你洗得很干净……坐到我腿上来。”  
猫魅顿了顿，他大概认出了表哥是自己曾经服务过的人，嘴唇抖了一下才一点点地跪坐了下去，温泉水一寸一寸沿着他的皮肤往上爬，像是要把他缓慢吞吃干净似的。表哥早已迫不及待了，他一把抓住猫魅的屁股，把他按向自己，猫魅小声惊叫了一下。这个姿势的高度差刚好够表哥一口亲上猫魅的胸口。我在一旁看着，不由得嫉妒起他可以将自己性器紧贴在猫魅的皮肤上。  
此时表哥已经开始大力吮吸起猫魅的乳粒。他一把抓下那已经湿透的外衫，那件猫魅唯一还能用来遮羞的衣服在水里一卷，沉了下去。表哥的手毫无阻隔地在猫魅的肩背上滑动着，他吃得很夸张，满池子都是他舔弄的口水声。他抱着猫魅细瘦的腰，咬着一边的胸肉含糊道：“喝什么羊乳，我喜欢吃你的奶子……”  
猫魅显然不太能应对这样的袭击。他弓着背，十根指头埋在表哥的发间，却也不敢用力，只是反复轻曲着抵抗快感。他忍了半天，终于受不了，下巴抵在表哥的头上低声叫了起来。他的声音把我听得浑身燥热。我开始觉得这是个不错的消遣了。  
表哥松开他，换用手指去拉扯。那粉嫩的肉粒已经被吸得红肿起来，他的整个胸口都泛着水光，那些光随着他剧烈的呼吸一同起伏着。表哥突然笑了，他把手伸下他们紧贴着的地方：“这么快就硬了？”  
猫魅倒吸了一口气，刚想说些什么，表哥的手就开始猛烈动作起来，温和的温泉一下子变成了汹涌的浪潮，一波一波的水花溅起来，击打在池壁上。猫魅的叫声和水声一样大，他彻底软在了表哥的腿上，一双手死死抱着表哥。表哥高声大笑，把刚刚搁在一边的羊奶沿着猫魅的肩膀倒下，低头又去咬猫魅的奶子。猫魅被拉着身子后仰，呻吟着将胸口迎上那张技巧娴熟的舌头。那些乳白的液体顺着猫魅的皮肤流下，漫在水中散开。过了一会，猫魅整个人剧烈颤起来，表哥一下吻住了他的唇，这下他也尝得到从自己胸口上舔下的甜腥奶汁了，猫魅唔唔直哼，连高潮的喊叫只能从黏腻交织的水声中挤出来。他射出来的东西混在乳白色液体中，在水间一起散开来，震荡厉害的水面也让我看不清他翘起的性器。没能看到他一股一股地往外喷精让我有些遗憾。我加大速度撸动着我自己，大概是水声吸引了他，猫魅在失神中微微偏了头，发呆一样盯着我出神。  
表哥抱着猫魅笑了一声：“看什么？他也是来玩你的。”他的话让我也反应过来我也是能被取悦的客人之一，我大胆地靠过去，伸手在水下捏弄着猫魅的屁股，猫魅本身贴着表哥的腿坐着，见我想要来玩他，只好将屁股抬起来，他腰一翘，边又把胸口主动送到表哥嘴边了。我迫切地摸上去，柔软的臀肉一下子就把我的手指吸的陷了进去，他的耳朵向后别了一下，我更大力地揉起来，有意无意地用小指抠一下他的会阴。  
“这几天接了多少人？”表哥揽住他问道。猫魅不太愿意回答这个问题，被大力啃咬了一番乳头才喘着应了声。我在一旁看得牙痒痒，也在他的脊背上舔舐起来。他也在温泉里泡了一会了，身上有了些热度，我感觉自己在舔一个剥了壳的水煮蛋，恨不得在齿间上带点力量，让他这柔嫩的蛋白破开露出内里来。  
表哥听了回答，有些惊讶：“一周没见就已经接了三个？你这小屁股还挺厉害……”他嘴上赞叹，一只手便往那已尝过不同鸡巴滋味的屁股摸过来，我立即给表哥挪开位置，转而用空闲的手搓弄穴口的边缘。猫魅被两种不同节奏的抚摸掰弄着两瓣屁股，被逼得再次低叫起来。  
“还没接过鲁加吧？”表兄大力吮了一口他的左乳，引得猫魅轻叫了一声。  
“没有……”他鬓发遮住了脸颊，我看不清他的表情。只在发丝间看见他微张着嘴喘息，我插了半根指头进去，那穴口果然还是紧致可人的，但大概是没扩张好，有些涩涩的，他受不住我的撩拨，回过头来哀求道：“疼……请不要这样……”那软软求饶的腔调让我和表哥都一下子停住了动作。  
“上去吧。”表哥的嗓音听上去沙哑了许多。我们一同起身，心照不宣地互相看了一眼，我和他两人的肉棒都已经勃起得不行，硬邦邦的性器翘起来，直直地指着那将要被我们压在身下的猫魅。这小可怜被我们俩包围着站在冷风中，身子又开始微微发颤起来。  
我们拿了旁边的浴巾裹了身子，只有他浑身赤裸，上下湿淋淋的。那一根毛茸茸的尾巴吸足了水，沉甸甸地垂在两条腿之间，只有末端微微勾起，一抖一抖小幅度地往下甩着水。表哥注意到了，突然伸手圈住了他的尾根，猛力一路滑下，大量的水被挤弄出来，落在地上湿了好大一滩。猫魅冷不防被这样玩了尾巴，腿一下软了，依偎在表哥身上急速着喘着，表哥顺手把他拥在怀里，继续搓弄着根部鼓励道：“待会小屁股也要喷出这么多水哦。”猫魅一下子惶急起来，抬起头拼命摇着，说着讨饶拒绝的话，表哥哪里管他，他把人拖进屋子，一把将他扔在了榻榻米上。他身上的水一下子洇湿了地板，猫魅才要扭着身子起来，表哥已经低喘着扑了上去，把他死死地压在了地板上。  
“你好香啊。”表哥把脸埋在猫魅的脖颈间，贪婪地嗅吸着：“你今天接了什么客？今天还没被肏过吧？”  
猫魅被他压得透不过气，仰着头露出细白脆弱的脖颈，他的手在空中挥了一下，终于又落回表哥的身上。猫魅呜咽着，忍受着这场对他肉体的掠夺：“没有，今天只有您点我留宿……”  
“那是有人点别的了？”表哥听出他的言外之意，不满地掐了一下那一直硬挺的乳粒。猫魅发出一声哀泣，他想要把身子缩起来，但表哥整个人都盖在他身上，他如何都逃不开：“只是陪酒而已……没喝几杯……”但无论是什么回答显然都只是会成为表哥惩罚他的借口了。  
“腿打开些！”表哥呵斥他道。猫魅颤抖着大腿发力，表哥摸了好一会他漂亮的耻骨，心满意足地把他的腿挂上自己腰间，用自己的肉棒戳着猫魅的阴囊。他已经完全忘记他的本意是请客的了，一心只有这只猫魅柔软的后穴。他熟练打开身侧的抽屉，从里面抽出一瓶润滑油，一下子倒到猫魅的性器上。那漂亮的小肉棒已经又挺起来了，和它主人胸前的肉粒一样有精神。油顺着立起的性器一路淌下，流在猫咪瑟缩着的穴口，再流到榻榻米上。表哥一只手把住肉棒，一只手则开始就着润滑油扩张。  
表哥似乎憋了很久，动作非常粗鲁。猫魅惊恐地扭动起来，他也不顾什么服务的规则了，双手按着表哥的脸往外推着。但他哪里逃得开呢？表哥又撸了两把，直接就着润滑干了进去。猫魅喉咙里发出破碎的吼叫，不知道是因为爽还是因为疼。  
表哥就像个没吃过肉的愣头青一样，甫一进去就疯狂地耸动起腰身来。猫魅的吼叫很快被肏软成起起伏伏的呻吟，像春水一样荡在房间内。我看着表哥猛进猛出，猫魅的嫩肉被他干得往外翻着，吐着透明的黏液。  
“哪里痒？这里吗？”他干得兴起，居然还唠叨起一些诨话来，“干得爽吗，是那些人厉害还是我厉害？”我为这幼稚的床话直翻白眼，猫魅却回答不了，他仰着脸，被干的乱叫，唾液一波一波往外涌。我心中一动，便加入了进去，跪在他身边把肉棒横在他的脸上，用手扶着柱体轻轻拍打着。这家店果然知道怎么调教，猫魅即使被干成这样，也努力支起身子来为我口交。我之前看他们的活春宫撸了好一会，此时只不过是想在他的嘴里发泄出来，我捧着他的后脑，将粗长的性器往他喉道里捣，猫魅脸上露出痛苦的神色，咽喉一紧一紧地含着我的龟头。他努力活动着舌头，更多的津液流到我的耻毛之下。  
表哥也粗喘起来，他在猫魅体内大力地开始冲刺，直把猫魅干得呜呜直叫。我射在猫魅脸上的时候，表哥迅速地从猫魅体内退了出来，与我一并把精液射在猫魅脸上。浊液黏在他头发与脸颊上，将他糊得根本睁不开眼睛，表哥怜惜地用浴袍为他擦拭脸颊，但那本柔顺的头发一股一股狼狈地粘在一起，昭示着他猫魅怎样过分地对待。  
我平息了一会，回头打量着房间。现在榻榻米上深浅不一，处处充盈着欢爱的味道，温泉水、润滑油和各类体液就像搞脏猫魅一样弄脏了洁净的地板。说好带我来体验，表哥倒只顾着自己爽。我无奈地戳了戳那还流着水的后穴：“这么性急，你这么喜欢他？”猫魅本来曲着一只腿瘫倒在地上，被我这样一摸，缓慢而小心翼翼地将腿合拢起来。我一乐，反正我也不喜欢正正经经地从前面干人，便顺势从后背贴上猫魅，把性器放进他腿缝间抽插着。他的脊背一下挺直了，我的手指摸上来，在猫魅身侧的肋骨边缘暧昧地敲着。  
“还没被多少人干过，嫩得很，好玩。”表哥说，我有些鄙视地看他一眼。他估计早就想再来玩这只猫魅，听说我没进过风俗店便迫不及待地假公济私了。好在他没内射在里面，不然我的第一次嫖妓体验可就太差了。我顶了顶那被疼爱过一次的穴眼，龟头立刻被柔软地吸住了。这倒是不错，前人肏穴，后人乘凉，我就当表哥在我之前的活塞运动都是帮我开垦这只猫魅好了。  
想通了这些，我便也操了进去，进到柔软的内腔让我小腹发热，性器直跳。表哥往后一靠，一只手抚慰着自己刚刚发泄过的肉棒，把那些从猫魅身体里带出来的液体胡乱抹在猫魅的屁股肉上。他漫不经心地指点我：“你可别射太快……可以让他坐在你身上，进得深还省力，他也喜欢。”猫魅听到最后一句，胡乱摆着头，似乎是在否认又似乎是在害怕。  
我只是没嫖娼过，又不是没上过床，表哥这幅指导者的模样让我有点不爽：“你把他玩得很熟？”  
“当然，他苞还是被我开的。”表哥随意地说道，伸手撸了一把猫魅的性器。猫魅听到这句话不知道想到了什么，后穴猛地吸了一下，我头皮发麻，更大力地往深处顶弄，猫魅忍不住哭叫起来，他后腿无力地蹬着我，下面的穴涌了好大一波水液。表哥也注意到了这个异常，他颇得意地亲了亲喘息变得粗重的猫魅：“印象很深刻？这次也可以让你很爽哦。”  
我大概知道这成日游手好闲的表哥每天都在干嘛了，怕不是就是每天坐在这类场所里，一边喝酒一边看有没有机会破开未经人事的鲜嫩小穴。但他确实经验丰富，我顺着他的指导躺下去，他配合着把猫魅拉了起来，让他跨坐在我的鸡巴上。这一下果然进的很深，猫魅一下弯了脊背，努力地不继续哭泣。我想看他带着情欲哭出声来的脸，表哥便把他拉着一转，那肉壁紧吸着我转了一圈，烫得我差点想翻起身来把猫魅摁着干到射。  
他当然没有什么娴熟的技巧，只知道抬着屁股抬起坐下，他的浅薄经验让他每一次都是整根抽出又吃入，一次一次得随着重力碾过他的敏感点和最深处。猫魅坐几下就要停下来歇息，表哥见他腰被干软了，便好心地把住那精瘦的腰部，让他在我的肉棒上前后摩擦着晃起身子来，猫魅终于支撑不住，倒在我怀里呜呜哭着。这下当然是换我主动了，我捏着他的屁股，腰一下一下地往上肏。我越过猫魅的肩头，可以看到那柔软的臀肉在肏干中被撞得一抖一抖地。猫魅被我颠得像是在骑一匹烈马。我愉悦地活动手指，感受他屁股肉不同深度的柔软，嫩白的皮肤下充满了脂肪，即使现在他整个身子被干得燥热，屁股摸起来还是又凉又滑，像烈日下吃的冰粉一样沁人心脾。  
我刚好手边有一束花，便拨了那些花瓣下来，放在他的腰窝上，我满意地看着那些花瓣因为交合的律动一抖一抖地顺着那柔软的脊线滑下。等到花瓣颤着滑落到他肩头上时，猫魅闷哼了一声，湿滑的液体溅在了我和他贴在一起的腹部上。他竟然还颤抖地挺起腰，下意识去寻找自己喷溅出来的浊液。我痴迷了一会他高潮时茫然无助的神情，便被他胸口粉色的乳头吸引了注意力。  
我之前还嫌弃表哥吃起猫魅的奶子夸张，现在自己上嘴才知道多么香甜可口。那肉粒柔软，每次压下去就开始弹着牙，让人控制不住地从舌底分泌口水，忍不住加大啃咬的力度，我恨不得把这满口的腻滑胸肉都吞到肚子里去。我倒也没刻意制造色情的声音，光是把我泛滥的口水吸回去的声音就够让猫魅脸红心跳的了。  
我咬了他胸口半天，突然又馋起他那柔软的嘴唇。我抬起头来，把他的呻吟锁进喉咙里去，顺便把那些分泌过多的口水喂过去，我吻了好一会，退开问他我的口水尝起来什么味道。猫魅呆呆地看着我，张着嘴，唾液从唇边不断淌出来，我只好再吻了过去，这一口伴着舌头交缠，他身下还咬得厉害，喂得他竟呛了起来。他扭过身子，推拒着我，大声地咳嗽起来，我干脆把他扭回背对的样子，让他倒在我怀里继续被肏干着。  
表哥左右搜寻了一会，还真拿着一样新东西回来了。他把润滑液倒进去，摇晃了一下那个东西，另一只手拿着遥控启动了一下，我即使不去看那东西的长相，光听它狰狞的声音都明白这会有多强力。猫魅自然也看见了，他一下子跳了起来。他想往后逃，可他身后就是我，他越是往后扭动，我的性器就在他体内埋得更深，他越是剧烈挣扎，他的敏感点就越快速地被我磨蹭着。我把住他的腿，表哥走近了，不由分说地将那个飞机杯套在了猫魅的性器上。  
那一瞬间，我只感觉猫魅也变成了个飞机杯。那充满魔力的小玩具一套上表哥就恶趣味地开到了最大档，我怀疑每一个经过这个房间的人都能听到它震动的巨响。这款型号我也认得，猫魅的小肉柱此刻定然混在一团逐渐发热的柔软的造物中疯狂被吮吸着，不规律活动着的凸点颗粒会一直蹭着他的龟头，将他送上极乐的巅峰。他从来没受过这样的刺激，穴肉一下子疯了一样痉挛起来，把我吸得大腿直打哆嗦，一下子就被他吸了出来，满满得射在他里面。被精液冲刷肠壁的刺激又让他一跳，他又哭又叫，嘴上含糊得我听不清他在哀求什么，猫魅仿佛被灼伤一样想要从我怀里挣扎出来，但他发力了几次都无法把自己从我的性器上拔出。  
穴里的肉蠕动得太疯狂，就算是我也不禁头皮发麻。我把肉棒从他穴里抽了出来，他一下子滚在地上，像受了重伤的野兽一样痛苦地在地板上滚动，他抽搐着，嚎叫着，眼泪和唾液流得满地狼藉。他想把飞机杯从肉棒上取下来，但他的力气已经被纷飞的快感带走了，他每次想要发力时弯曲的手指都只能失败地在飞机杯的表面上滑过。他做这一切努力的时候那淫邪的玩具都还震个不停，他整个人都为此剧烈地发着抖，胯下的过分快乐让他忍不住弯曲着脊椎挺起腰来，然后又因为紧接到来的高潮再次脱力摔在地板上。他呜咽了很久，才想起谁可以给他解脱。这只被玩得湿答答的猫魅努力地向我们爬过来，从屁眼里流出的肠液和精液混在一起淌在地板上，标记着他扭动前行的路线。  
猫魅伏在我的脚旁，用力地用胸口蹭着我的小腿，柔软的胸肉和坚硬的乳粒交替着磨蹭，倒是一种别致的感受。他见我不为所动，低下头无声地哭起来，我满心怜爱，为他舔去了那些晶莹的泪珠。表哥走了过来，猫魅一下子像是抓到了新的稻草，他爬过去，颤抖的手胡乱抓住表哥的肉棒，放进嘴里卖力地吞吃着，我觉得受了冷落，不满地拍了一下他的屁股，这一下估计又把他推向了新的一次高峰。他一下把表哥吐了出来，弯着腰跪在地上，猫耳朵抖得让人心都碎了。  
我这才帮他摘下了那还威力十足的飞机杯，并没有想象中吸的那样紧，反倒松滑得很，拔出时一大股精液立即从机器内部喷了出来。大概是最后还刺激到了他的龟头，猫魅的肉棒又软绵绵地颤了一下，但这下他的马眼只吐出了一些可怜的水液，大概是已经被榨得一干二净了。他前面被折腾得那么厉害，后面估计空虚得不行，我绕过他，扯着尾巴再一次把勃起的肉柱塞进他潮热的壶口中去，他浑身一震，我觉得他后面喷的水可能比前面还多。  
本能享用猫魅嘴巴的表哥被我打扰了，脸上却没什么怒色。他看了一眼我，我大概明白他想做什么了。表哥拨开猫魅黏在脸上的额发，温柔地与他接起吻来。我则把着猫魅的细腰，发着力让他站起来，他被夹攻地没有半分脾气，如同自己的肉棒一样颤巍巍地立了起来。表哥像是看不过他随时要软倒的样子，把他抬起来夹着自己。猫魅被我干得在表哥怀里一蹭一蹭，但他很快就不会这么轻松了。表哥若无其事地摸着猫魅抽搐的大腿内侧，他亲吻着猫魅的耳朵，用有些为难的语气说道：“我也很难受，乖孩子能不能帮我也处理一下呢？”他的语气相当平静而礼貌，好像只是患者在找医生讨要药剂。  
“不……不可以，”猫魅听懂了表哥的意思，他哭得稀里哗啦，在喘息间抓住表哥的袖子恳求道，“太大了……求求你……”  
表哥温柔地亲着他的眼睫：“好孩子，不怕……第一次的时候你也说吃不进，之后不也吃的很开心吗？”  
猫魅睁大眼睛，不敢置信地看着表哥。表哥笑得更温柔了，他哄骗一样亲着猫魅的脸，在他的肩窝处留下一个又一个的吻痕：“这次也会很快乐的，好孩子，放松……”如果不是我还在努力挺动让猫魅淫叫，我一定会觉得他们是一对颇有情趣的情人。我感到性器根部有什么东西在戳，是表哥沾着润滑的手指已经主动钻了进来。  
刚刚开始的时候，猫魅还有力气拼命想把腿从表哥手里抽出来，他竭力想要说服表哥，不惜伸着小舌头去拼命舔着表哥的侧脸，想要用自己口腔的魅力吸引表哥放弃。“用嘴巴吧……求求您……”，但他计划失败了，表哥很快吮起了那欲求不满的小舌头，将猫魅全力施展的小魅力结结实实吞入口中。再过了一会，猫魅根本没精力再分神去哀求了，他触电一样断开了和表哥的亲吻，深深地低下头去，我几乎听得到他牙齿紧咬时的摩擦音。而表哥则继续挺着腰，一点一点破开肉穴的防御，我助纣为虐地拨开那贴着我性器的嫩肉，让它们能更快吞下新的异物。  
猫魅背上出了很多汗，他几乎是在低声咆哮，内腔空间随着表哥的进入挤得越来越紧，我看着他不断抽动的大腿肌肉，有了一种在开苞的快感，我有些理解表哥为何在第一次上他之后还念念不忘地要来消费了。“好乖好乖。”我说，把他的尾巴拉上来亲了一口。  
表哥又用力地往上一顶，终于全根没入了这温软的穴中。我觉得和表哥性器相贴的感觉有些奇怪，但猫魅的反应让我欣喜若狂：他的腿蹬直了，极其用力地呼吸着，好像不这样做下一刻他就会因为缺氧而死去。但我和表哥的一进一出总是打断他呼吸的节奏。他被我们摁着，思想和肉体都被我们买下，掌控在手心或者阳器上。很快，他的小穴又疯狂得咬起来，肠液从两根肉棒的缝隙中滴落，粘在我们三个人的下体。他终于放弃了一直想要努力保持的呼吸节拍，急促地喊叫和大哭起来。表哥吻着他，要他记住我们两肉棒的不同之处。我抖着腰，精准地往他的敏感处上高速撞击着，笑着问他：“你喜欢吗？”猫魅啊啊叫着，胡乱点着头，也不知道有没有听清楚我的问题。  
饶是天气寒冷也抵不住屋内暖热，我们又干了好一会，身上黏腻得不行，猫魅更是全身上下都是一股精液的骚味。表哥想去温泉里继续，奈何之前托盘被他拉猫魅入水的一下弄翻了，羊奶倒也算了，那些食物多少也是有带了点油腻的，之前泡着没感觉什么，此时却有些恶心人。我们一边干着猫魅，一边等着人来换水。侍者进来换汤时，猫魅还被表哥摁在纸门上肏干，他的一条腿被捞起，肉棒进出在嫩红的穴口中。侍者大概已经见惯了这种场面，脸上带着职业笑容做着工作。猫魅倒还知道羞耻，捂着嘴不愿意喊出来，只被一下一下地干出忍受的鼻音。大概是这样让他的身子变得更敏感了，表哥赞叹了一声猫魅小嘴吮吸的功力，更快地往深处肏弄着，一时间肉体撞击声响得如同演出结束后的掌声似的，我在一旁鼓起掌来和表哥竞速，就连侍者也来凑热闹，这位旁观者真的为我们的性事微笑着鼓起掌来。猫魅憋不住了，他叫都叫不出来，尿液代替精液精液喷了出来。你要标记领地吗？小公猫？表哥带着嘲意贴在他耳边哼笑道。  
等到温泉完成换汤后，我们终于能抱着猫魅再次进到池子里去，因为天气实在是太冷了，谁都想把身子沉在温热的水里，我们只好又夹着猫魅一起进去了。这次我依旧是从背后进到猫魅里面的，我一边抽插一边玩弄着他的尾巴。那些毛发在热水里飘动着，像是海藻一样柔软。当我们先后在他体内发泄出来时，这孩子果然禁不住这样激烈的玩弄，不知道什么时候靠在表哥身上昏睡过去了。  
听不到猫魅的呻吟声让我们都有些兴致缺缺。表哥把猫魅交给我，我则把鸡巴留在猫魅体内，做堵住精液的肛塞。只是那个穴口之前被插得太满了，一时间合不拢，抱他回房的时候滴落了一些在地上。表哥在我身后啧啧称奇，说像是落雪一样好看。  
我躺在被褥里，抽了一根樱花枝出来，代替肉棒塞进猫魅体内，他就算在睡梦中都能收缩着后穴吃东西，我把樱花缓缓按到了底，那柔嫩的臀瓣夹着一束绽得正旺的粉花，看上去可爱极了。我打量猫魅脸上未褪去的情热潮红，随口问道：“他们是在哪里搞来这么可爱的孩子的？”  
“做这类生意的自然有门路。”表哥打了个哈欠，“你别看这孩子现在软得要成水了，刚来的时候烈得很，按在水里半天都要使性子……”他猛然意识到什么，收了声，半晌又翘起一边嘴角，“我第一次干他的时候还觉得可能被玩开就没意思了。现在一操才知道，他是怎么做都爽。”  
我才懒得理他都做了什么缺德事。但对于后半句我十分认可，眼下猫魅还青涩着，等他被客人们玩透了、离不开鸡巴、知道主动翘着屁股卖春时，估计又是另一种风情了。于是我便点点头，认可了表哥这句话。他见我不和他扯皮，便耸了耸肩，回身把灯熄了。发泄欲望后的困倦很快在黑暗中卷上我，我抱着身子滚烫的猫魅，心满意足感受着怀里人随呼吸一起一伏的柔软身躯，一下睡到了日上三竿。  
睡醒的时候猫魅倒还是在我怀里。他睡得并不安稳，皱着眉，脸上留着泪痕，眼角还是红红的。我按了按他的腰，他便在睡梦中发出一声泣音，大概是酸痛得很。表哥被这声音一勾，也揉着眼睛起身了，他看着我一副兴致勃勃的样子，忍不住发笑道：“还没退房，你要想的话还可以干他。”我当然不是傻子，早在他笑出声的时候就拔出了那根樱花，扒开穴口插了进去。里面全是昨天没清洗的东西，热乎乎的内腔湿滑软嫩，我哼了一声，立即开始摆动腰部肏干起来。  
猫魅被这一顶也激醒了。他睡意朦胧地抬起头，似乎没弄清楚今夕何夕，而他自己又身在何方，只习惯性地顺着我操他的节奏扭着腰，我把着他的肩膀将他扭过来，刚要低头吻落，猫魅却像回神了一样，他眼睛睁大，震惊地看着我，而后努力而激烈地挣扎起来：“不要……走，走开！”  
我想起表哥说的话，更加兴奋了起来。我笑着将他拖起来，让他看见我粗长的性器是怎么样在他身子里抽插的，他的软肉又是如何咬着我的肉棒挽留的。我为他形容昨天他睡着时夹着花枝的美丽，还有抽出樱花时他小穴吸吮的馋样，他哭叫着踢我，拍打我，但都无济于事，反倒是每一次抽泣和踢打都牵动着他后穴的软肉，那些肉带着他的汁水一顿一顿地收缩着，把我的性器狠狠绞住，在洞口发出纠缠不清的黏腻声响，我越发舒爽，更大力地往深处干，那些穴汁混着那些被他含了一夜的浊液一并给操了出来，被我的囊袋拍在他柔软的小屁股上，让他重新变成昨天那只湿淋淋的猫咪。  
猫魅被我操得气喘吁吁，才想起了这里是哪里，那本还努力反抗着的手脚一下子软了下来，他几乎是半瘫在地板上，双腿无力的大开着接受着我鸡巴对他的疼爱。我大方地允许他遮住了自己的脸，猫魅的手无力地贴着侧脸，像是放弃了一样由着自己发出许许多多娇媚的呻吟声，那些声音从指缝里钻出来，和肉体拍打的声音混在一起，将这风雅的屋子变作淫窟。我看着他因撞击而通红的臀肉，忍不住伸手一掐，他的穴口一抖，又在操弄间喷出许多水液来。我拿起那同样在他体内埋了一宿的花枝，上面的花瓣早就折腾着落完了，落在他的身侧，我掂起来，拢在他的性器处。他的性器在花瓣中挺立，喷出的水液一路淌了下去。我干着他，用花枝有一下没一下地往猫魅身子上抽打着，鞭笞出一道一道比樱花更艳丽的红痕。那些黏在上面的体液也还黏腻着，随着抽打一同刻回了他身上。猫魅扭着屁股，却怎么也不再踢打我了。  
他的反抗期多少有些太短了，我觉得有些无趣，又觉得是我征服了他，于是我俯下身去，把他的手拉开，舔去他像溪水一样流淌而出的咸涩泪水，在他的耳朵旁吐着热气：“爽吗？”他没有回答我，只是一边哭着一边控制不住地被干到哀叫。  
表哥在浴室里懒懒地叫了一声：“他昨天是不是没洗澡？”我心知肚明，又从花束间抽了几枝，将这只可爱的猫咪一把抓起来，顶弄着走向了浴室。那些沾了他体液的花瓣从他的胯间簌簌落下，为我与他铺就了一条前往情欲的美丽地毯。他在地毯上与我交合、喘息、呻吟，我从内而外地啖食他的骨肉，他将在这风雅的屋子里绽放、滴落汁水，直至花瓣尽落的那一刻。


End file.
